


Campfire

by bluntblade



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Fluff, Post-Star Wars: The Last Jedi, downtime
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-17
Updated: 2020-01-17
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:21:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22291744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluntblade/pseuds/bluntblade
Summary: Ahead of a salvage mission, Rey and company gather around the fire for dinner.
Relationships: Finn/Rose Tico, Kaydel Ko Connix/Rey, Minor or Background Relationship(s)
Kudos: 10





	Campfire

“I’m still trying to get my head around this,” Finn said as he leaned towards the fire, warming his hands.

“I think it’s sweet,” Rose replied, snuggled up next to him.

“That’s because he never tried to pull your head off. No no, Chewie, I forgave you a long time ago, but… look at you. It’s kinda weird.”

On the other side of the fire, Chewie shrugged with the shoulder that wasn’t occupied by the Falcon’s now resident porg, and handed the little creature another chunk of fish from a skewer. Poe and Rose had trekked down from their camp on the ridge in the late afternoon and managed a good haul for dinner. Anything to make a change from the usual rations.

Chewie had been steadily working through his share on a six-for-me, one-for-you basis, and Finn hadn’t been able to look away in all that time.

“More importantly,” Poe interjected, “have you named the rascal?”

“Yep.” Rey’s head bobbed as Kaydel handed her a flask. “Chewie settled on Gial.”

Poe frowned. “Is that respectful to the Admiral’s memory?”

Chewie replied with an elongated growl, which Rey translated as “Chewie knew the Admiral for a lot longer than any of us and thinks he can decide perfectly well what’s respectful, thank you very much.”

“Fair enough.” Poe looked out to sea, where the huge metal corpse of an old Super Star Destroyer sat, silhouetted by a rising moon. “Rey, do you still think this dig is worthwhile? I know you’ve pulled enough working bits out of Civil War ships on Jakku, but with that old carcass we’re gonna have salt and water corrosion to worry about.”

Rey put her chin on her knuckles. “I see your point, but I think the sheer volume of the ship will work for us. Enough of the holds should still be sealed and dry, we just need to go for those.”

Poe nodded. “Cool, cool.”

"In our scavenger we trust," said Finn.

“I still can’t believe,” Kaydel said, emerging slightly from the blanket she shared with Rey, “that you’re cool with doing a fetch mission, Poe.” She picked up some callipers, retrieved another few fish, bundled up in foil, and offered the packet to Rey. “Those years operating out of D’Qar, the only one I ever knew you to do ended up being Jakku. And Leia had to sell you that op as a raid.”

“She ended up being right, only it wasn’t me doing the raiding.” Poe sighed. “The battles and raids look a bit different to me now. I don’t expect to lose any friends spelunking around in that old hulk, and I’m pretty glad about that.”

Finn smiles and raised his flask. “To spelunking.”

“Spelunking.”

Gial squawked.


End file.
